


OH, shi-tai mushrooms!

by smilenlaugh96



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenlaugh96/pseuds/smilenlaugh96
Summary: A special night out goes a bit differently than planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DizzyBunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyBunnies/gifts).



“Lance where are you, dick head?! I’ve been waiting here for the last like hour or two! It’s our anniversary!” yelled Keith into his phone, leaving a message for Lance.  _ Where the hell is this fool of mine. Is he dying or something? He better be for not showing up! This is such a big event for us. I sort of didn’t expect to make it this far. I better pay the bill and check up on him.  _

Keith waved over the waiter and asked him for the bill as well as to pack the food he had ordered. Within ten minutes, the food was ready to go and the bill paid for. He got up, put on his blazer, picked up the bags with his food and left the restaurant. Keith walked to his car and drove to their house, all the while pondering and worrying about Lance.  

Once he reached home, he parked and walked into the house. The black haired man headed directly to the kitchen to put away the food. Afterwards, he started removing his jacket. Then loosened his tie and began to unbutton his white dress shirt. Then he started to head into their bedroom. He was interrupted however by an unexpected sound. 

_ Every turn I take _

_ Every trail I track _

_ Every path I make _

_ Every road leads back to the place I know _

_ Where I cannot go _

_ Where I long to be _

_ See the light where the sky meets the sea _

_ It calls me _

_ No one knows how far it goes _

The sound of Lance and an unknown voice belting out “How Far I’ll Go” with Moana. Keith quickly stopped undressing and headed into their living room. He found Lance and a small child, who looked a bit like Lance, watching and singing along to Moana, all the while cuddling on the couch. 

“Lance?” asked Keith quietly as to not startle them, once the song was over. 

Lance quickly turned around to see who had called him. 

“OH, shi-tai mushrooms! I’m so sorry Keith!!” Then there was a quick pause before Lance told the child quickly that he’d be back soon but had to talk to Keith. He then quickly got up, headed over to Keith and walked the both of them to their kitchen. 

“I’m so sorry babe! My brother-in-law showed up at our door, right as I was about to get ready for our date. My sister went into labor and he needed me to look after their older one. And I totally meant to call you to let you know but I got distracted and forgot after a bit” Lance quickly explained. 

“But what about your other siblings?” Keith asked inquisitively. 

“I was the closest one to them. And all the others have their own kids. They don’t need any more.”

Keith sighed. “I wish you would have told me.”

“I know babe! I’m so sorry!” 

“I wanted this to be special but I guess this will have to do. Anyways, anything with you is special.” Keith said as he got down on one knee, pulling out a box from his pockets.

Lance gasped. “Are you-?”

“Let me start and finish, idiot!. Lance Charles McClain, you are the love of my life. Every moment I spend with you is a wonderful and special one. I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. I want to go to sleep every night with your face next to mine, and wake up with your face being the first thing I see. I want to maybe adopt a bunch of kids with you and raise them alongside all of our friends kids. And your siblings’ kids. I want a big and large family with you. I want an eternity with you. You are my soulmate and I love you so much! Do my the honor of being my husband, please marry me love?” 

Lance had tears running down his face during the whole speech. He was speechless. All he could do was cover his mouth with one hand, nod his head and extend out his hand for the ring. Keith slipped the ring onto Lance’s ring finger. And once the ring was on his finger, Lance pulled up Keith to hug and kiss him. They had a lifetime to look forward to together and neither of them could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reward for DizzyBunnies for finishing their assignment.
> 
> Thank you to Gabe (who you can find at autisticallura on tumblr) for betaing this fic for me!


End file.
